Fukumura Mizuki
Fukumura Mizuki (譜久村聖) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She is a ninth generation member of the Japanese pop-group Morning Musume and a former member of the Hello! Project trainee group Hello! Pro Egg. She joined Hello! Project in 2008 as a Hello! Pro Egg, and later became a member of Shugo Chara Egg!. She was first introduced at the 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka HOP!~ concert in June 2008. In 2011, Tsunku announced her as a ninth generation member of Morning Musume at the Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ concert. Profile *'Name:' Fukumura Mizuki (譜久村聖) *'Nicknames:' Fuku-chan, Mizu☆pon, Mi-chan *'Birthdate:' October 30th, 1996 (14 years old) *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Astrological Sign:' Scorpio *'Bloodtype:' O *'Height:' 155cm *'Hobbies: '''Drawing *'Specialty:' Drawing comics *'Motto: "Believe in people" *'Things she won't lose: '''Love for H!P, love for drawing *'Dislikes: Putting wrapping over plates *'Favorite Food:' Coconut milk, tapioca, aloe, tamagoyaki *'Least Favorite Food:' Sea urchin and ginnan *'Favorite Phrase: '''Persevering through something difficult makes one stronger!! *'Favorite Word: Rainbow★ *'Favorite Colors: '''Pink, white *'Proud Of In Hometown: 'Tokyo Dome, Tokyo Tower *'Favorite Morning Musume song: "Lemon Iro to Milk Tea" *'Looks Up To:' Tsugunaga Momoko, Takahashi Ai *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Pro Egg (2008-2011 ) **Shugo Chara Egg! (2009-2010) **Morning Musume (2011-Present) History 2008 Fukumura Mizuki was introduced as a member of Hello! Pro Egg in 2008 at the 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka HOP!~ concert. 2009 In 2009, Mizuki was chosen to be part of the second generation lineup for the group Shugo Chara Egg!, She participated in two songs, "Arigatou ~Ookiku Kansha!~ and "Watashi no Tamago." 2010 In 2010, Mizuki Fukumura participated as a backup dancer in two of Erina Mano's music videos, "Haru no Arashi" and "Onegai Dakara" Mizuki also made her first live performance with Shugo Chara Egg for the single "Arigatou ~Ookiku Kansha~ 2011 In early 2011, It was announced that Mizuki's egg training was coming to an end. On January 2, 2011 Fukumura joined Morning Musume as a ninth generation member along with Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho and Suzuki Kanon at the Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ concert. The 9th generation made their debut with Morning Musume the same day in the Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ concert and participated in the songs : "Aozora ga Itsumademo Tsuzuku You na Mirai de Are!" and "Tomo." Mizuki's debut single with Morning Musume will be called "Maji desu ka Suka" and is set for release March 23. Works Filmography Anime *2009–2010 Shugo Chara Party! (しゅごキャラ パーティー!) Music videos *2010 Mano Erina - "Haru no Arashi" (春の嵐) (as backup dancer) *2010 Mano Erina - "Onegai Dakara..." (お願いだから・・・) (as backup dancer) Songs *2009 Shugo Chara Egg! - "Watashi no Tamago" (わたしのたまご) *2010 Shugo Chara Egg! - "Arigato ~Ookiku Kansha~" (ありがとう～大きくカンシャ) 'Trivia' *Eats egg-based foods for breakfast *Is left handed *Has a habit of chewing ice cubes *Her favorite room is the living room where her family assembles *Her favorite colors are pink and white *Enjoys drawing *Is good at doing cartwheels *Is quick at learning dances *Likes happy songs, as well as sad songs *Fukumura was first presented at the Hello! Pro Egg concert in June 2008 *She came in second place in the “Kirarin ☆ Girl Contest 2006″ *While in Shugo Chara Egg!, Mizuki was Amulet Heart *Has liked Morning Musume since she was young *Her favorite Morning Musume song is "Lemon Iro to Milk Tea" *Wants others to love Morning Musume, as well as Hello Project *She is a fan of Berryz Koubou *Auditioned for Morning Musume with Berryz Koubou's song "Maji Bomber" *She was added to Morning Musume as a surprise *She is the second member of Morning Musume to be from Hello! Pro Egg. *She is one of only three members to have joined Hello!Project before joining Morning Musume (the others being Fujimoto Miki, Linlin) *Her first photoshoot with Morning Musume took place January 27, 2011 *She is the oldest 9th generation member at age 14. *Mizuki is called "senpai" by the other ninth generation members. *Mizuki helps the other 9th generation members with their dances *Is often regarded as an "upper class" girl due to her appearance, style, and manners. *Seems to be getting "attached" to Mitsui Aika External Links *Japanese Wikipedia: 譜久村聖 Category:Morning Musume Category:9th Generation Category:1996 births Category:2008 additions Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:Shugo Chara Egg